When Two Becomes One
by x.OranGe.pUddiNg.x
Summary: There existed only two of the best spy companies in the World. Competing against each other was the norm, until the norm suddenly meant that they had to work together.
1. Prologue

**Is back!!!! i guess i couldn't stay away for long!!!! so please enjoy my new fic which is going to be a spy story.**

* * *

In the glass box elevator, a girl adjusted her plaid skirt. She brushed her hands gently past her ears, slipping in a tiny earpiece. Her scarf

was more of a disguise than an accessory. For in between the soft folds of polyester and cotton, lay a tiny mic. She swept her glossy auburn hair

into pigtails, surveying the reflection the sun had cast onto the pristine glass of the elevator. She took one final breath before stepping out of the

elevator.

At the same time two other girls entered the same building. one took the escalator. She fidgeted uncomfortably as different pairs of eyes

stared at her. She was a classic beauty, a princess complete with her luscious, long hair of gold. She was a beauty, but that wasn't the reason

people stared. She tossed her hair in front of her, covering her flushed face in embarrassment.

The last girl had taken the simplest form of transportation. She walked. Her sneakers squeaked and protested against the cold marble

floor of the building, a set of wireless head phones nestled on top of her short, fiery ginger hair. She wasn't listening to music at all, she was

listening to something else, for something else. She followed the scent of freshly ground coffee to her destination.

In a van hidden in the vast parking lot of the building, a man texted 3 identical notes to 3 individual people. He sent pictures of the 3 girls

leaving only two words in a powerful command. _Find them. _

* * *

**So that was just a bit of the first chapter which in my notebook, turned out to be 7 pages long. so i decided to split it up into 2 or more chappies. Stay tuned for more!!!**

**Hannahbug **


	2. Chapter 1

**Wells.. after a looonnnggg break, i have decided to post a new chapter for When 2 becomes 1. It kinda took me a long time to figure out what i wanted to do with this story.. i think i about have the first chapter figured out. lol. i have to thank my awesome spy books and of course... the Korean drama IRIS for being all spyish and cool with their awesome NSS and pew pew weapons.**

* * *

_ Elevator music is pointless and annoying._Rima Touya thought as she tugged on her auburn pigtails absentmindedly. Today's mood really did not match what the elevator was trying to promote. "_The Lobby." _the automated voice said happily, as the elevator door dinged open to reveal the glossy and glamorous lobby of one of Japan's most glossy and glamorous hotel. 3 Bell mans were on duty, one lugging some famous celebrity's luggage upstairs to the Penthouse suite, the other two, occupied with the continuous supply of luxury cars that kept piling into the driveway of the hotel. Front Desk, 3 ladies were standing straight and upright behind the granite counter... probably because their manager sat discreetly behind the two way mirror, watching their backs and everything else that was happening in the lobby. Security personnel, 6... Video surveillance cameras? 8. 3 visible, 5 hidden, including the one that was currently fixated in Rima's direction. Normal guests would pass by, oblivious of what was really going on in that hotel. How many cameras captured their every move... even when the cameras weren't visible itself. Rima took note of every minute detail, knowing that somehow, if things go wrong, she'll find a way to escape.

_ I hate this job, I hate this job, I hate this job. _Ruka Souen repeated to herself over and over, until the words itself had lost its meaning. The escalator she rode on led to a well decorated casino that was filled to the brim with people. Unlike Rima's fancy hotel that permitted only Japan's elite to enter, the casino that connected to the hotel allowed everyone (ages 18 and up) to have fun. People passed by Ruka, some glancing curiously at her, while others snickered and pointed. Her golden hair was twisted into a long plait and she wore a rose coloured traditional kimono complete with shoes. She stood out almost as well as the showgirls in their feathery leotards and big headdresses. She made her way quickly thru the crowds of people until she disappeared completely thru a hidden doorway.

_ Its nice when a coffee shop of this stature has free Wi-fi_that thought rang out clearly in the mind of Sayori "Yori" Wakaba's head as she sat down alone in a dark secluded corner of a high end coffee shop, located in the corner of a hotel lobby. Her blue headphones were on her head, listening. "K1, K2 status." she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. Her fingers glided swiftly across the keyboard of her laptop, typing in a series of codes and passwords until she reached her goal. The access to the hotel's security camera controls. "K1, clear." Rima's voice said into her ear. Ruka's voice piped up next, though rather angrily. "K2, waaiitt my earpiece... okay clear." Yori sighed silently as she found the cameras she was looking for. In one, Rima stood silently in the corner of a busy lobby, her gaze constantly fixated on the main entrance. Ruka was in the other, the one that showed the traditional Japanese cuisine restaurant on the highest floor of the hotel, she was staring flirtatiously at one of the busboys also in traditional wear and with flaming orange hair. Before Yori could scold her, something caught her eye.

That guy was so distracting. Ruka was supposed to keep an eye on one particular customer as she mopped up the restaurant. The Dude in Black. Or that's what she named him, after she forgot what the target's name was and was too shamed to ask Yori. Weelll, the Dude in Black was talking intensely with another guy in their booth. Slick black hair, red eyes, she had both their profiles memorized and ready to do a detailed sketch when all three of them return to headquarters. She would have paid more attention to what they were actually talking about if the damn hot fellow bus person guy wasn't there to distract her. Flaming orange hair, equally flaming auburn eyes... she had memorized his profile by heart. The busboy lifted his head and met her eyes. Ruka bit her lips seductively. A bite won't hurt. They were here to kill the Dude in Black anyways, no questions asked.

Rima was now on the move heading towards one of the corridors that led to the hotel's ballrooms. She was about to turn when she heard Yori's sharp intake of breath. "K3, what's wrong?" Yori regained her composure. "Rima there is someone following you..." she took another deep breath. "And I think he has a gun."

* * *

_ Idiot. _Senri Shiki thought sleepily as he watched his teammate, Hanabusa Aido attempt to stealthily follow one of the girls they were supposed to find and capture. The girl turned then, as if realising there was someone following her. Shiki's mouth dropped open in surprise. She was beautiful with her creamy skin the colour of milk, blue eyes the colour of glass that drew in the watcher and silky strands of hair seemingly made of shades of gold, bronze and burnt orange, turning into a deep shade of auburn. He knew her. She was distinctly familiar and presence that flamed up warmth in his body, happiness glowing to the very core. Warmth was replaced by panic in an instant. Aido's hand drifted towards his hip, where he kept the vampire gun that could injure their target. No, he didn't want her blood spilt. Not by Hanabusa's hand. He rather hurt her himself than someone else. "T3, I'll be in charge of taking her down. You go to the coffee shop." he whispered urgently into his earpiece. Aido stopped, a glimpse of the gun flashed briefly before again being covered by his jacket. "Huh? Where are you T1?" Shiki was already concealed in the shadows. He watched as Aido retreated to the coffee shop. When he turned back to the girl, she was gone.

Akatsuki Kain eyed the blonde waitress/ bus girl as she flitted around tables while turning to glance at booth 5 from time to time. Target, confirmed. He caught her eye and winked, watching as she blushed She was hot but Kain had the impression that she wasn't that smart; she could barely remember the booth numbers when she went up to him to recited which tables needed their bill. The blonde pranced up to him now. "Booth...10 wants their bill" she said, her nose wrinkled delicately in concentration. "You know, you have been mopping up those tables for a long time... you want a break?" Hope flickered in her rose coloured eyes. "Say, you wanna have a cup of coffee with me" he drawled. She bit her lip sexily before nodding. Ruka walked out of the restaurant, turning back to Kain. "Aren't you coming?" Kain wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, leading her away from any forms of communication.

The coffee shop was a safe haven for Hanabusa Aido. A place where he didn't have to worry about using violent weapons but instead taking advantage of the shop's free Wi-fi. It was the very first time he had to do the kicking and shooting part of a mission, he was usually tuck in safely in a large van, working the computers to help the people in covert ops. Since today, they were missing someone from the team (he was going undercover for awhile) Aido was also recruited for the kicking and shooting. He spied a secluded corner and headed towards it, only to find it was occupied by someone else. A ginger haired female, typing feverishly at her own computer. She was pictured in his text message as a target. So Shiki had sent him to get her. Well, she was human so it would be easy for a kicking and shooting newb right?

* * *

By the time, Rima reached the roof and retrieved a duffel bag hidden behind one of the air conditioning units, both Ruka and Yori were silent for a long time. She found a skylight quickly and confirmed it was the right one. Underneath the skylight, the Dude in Black was conversing intensely with the black haired, red eyed guy in booth 5, Ruka had described to her. As she opened the bag and set up the sniper gear, she tried to page them both... both did not respond. That could only mean one thing. They have both been taken down. Their mission had been found out, someone sent people to get them. She had to finish the mission on her own. She opened the window of the sky light a tiny bit and positioned the long range gun, her fingers curled onto the trigger. Slowly, she applied pressure to the trigger until... "Drop the weapon." a voice said behind her, something poking her in the back of her head. A gun. Rima let go of her gun and swiftly, almost at the same instant turned to attack. But her captor was too fast, he brought his gun down with a loud crack, onto her skull.

Rima's head hurt like hell. There was probably a bump or something, besides where is she? She sensed she was moving. On a car then. She heard voice, there was 2... no, 3 men in the car with her. She was lying on something, a mat? A gurney? She struggled to open her eyes, but they were so heavy... so heavy... THere! Rima had managed to open her eyes a bit; a tiny crack to see what was happenning. She was in a van. Yori and Ruka! They were both there, but they were held down by two men, one blonde, the other had hair a startlingly orange. She watched quietly in horror as both guys injected sedatives into her teammates. She was next, she realised. Her eyes flew way open after that revelation. The 2 guys stared at her, surprised that she was conscious. The blonde held another needle poised dangerously in her direction, the second he moved, Rima kicked his legs, knocking him off balance, his head hitting the floor hard. The orange haired guy, the taller of the two lunged at her. Thinking fast, she grabbed the needle of sedatives from the now semi- conscious blonde and plunged it into the arm of the orange haired guy. He fell, knocked out by the power of the drugs. Rima looked around wildly for a door but then decided to hijack the car. She moved towards the driver seat to find it blocked by someone else. The third person. "Shiki." she choked in shock. Shiki's ice blue eyes showed regret then in an instant, his arms was around her, holding her down. Rima kicked and screamed, trying to get away until there was a sharp pain in her arm then her whole body felt numb. Her eyes were heavy again and she fell into the darkness clutching a golden key that hung from her throat.

_Shiki, I saw Shiki. He's... alive._

* * *

**That was long... so is done. huzzah! i feel relieved. i have figured this puzzle out. So how was it? was it all IRIS-ey? tell me!**

**xoxo, Hani. ( lol named after Oh Hani from Playful Kiss) **


	3. Chapter 2

**_s2literaryarchive! random but yah. thats the greeting. HELLO! Follow me on tumblr! etherealglass._**

In her dreams, she was young again_. _

_Rima, go play with the other children in the park. Her mother's gentle, soothing voice did not suggest for her to go play with others, she ordered her to. So Rima walked to the park. She sat down on one of the swings, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the other children who were prancing around having a happy time together. She came and she had nothing to do. Stupid mommy. She kicked the woodchips surrounding her. Stupid wood, stupid mommy, stupid wood. She was all alone, as usual. Her parents, who showered her with unconditional love when she was a toddler, had now slowly disappeared, burrowing themselves in their "important" work. No one played with her anymore. No one _wanted_ to play with her anymore. She was regarded as the spoiled daughter of the Touyas, who rudely ignored everyone and a child who wasn't important. A wallflower. A nobody. She kicked the harder, sending the wood sprawling across the tiny ledge and onto the cement._

_"Um, can you not kick so hard? I'm trying to read." a boy about the same age as her glanced up from his book. He had been sitting on the tiny ledge, not far from where the wood had reached. Rima felt suddenly guilty. _

_"Sorry," she stopped kicking. The boy returned to his book but Rima continued to study his face, every part of him. There was something inside that drew her to him and she wasn't sure if it was his cute looks. No, there was something deeper, a connection, a bond that Rima did not understand at all._

_"Senri!" a tinkling voice called in her direction, she watched as the boy hurriedly close his book and ran to the young woman. His mom, Rima determined. She saw Senri hug his mom adoringly and noticed the look of pure affection his mom showed in return. She swallowed a lump in her throat, she had longed for such affection, such love for a long time and refused to show that she wanted it. Until now. Tears threatened to spill over and she would have straight out bawled if Senri and his mom wasn't in front of her._

_"__Bye!"The young vampire looked up to see Senri wave to her, yet no words left his lips. Almost instantly her tears evaporated and she realised that they both were the same. Vampires. But also the rare 2 that had the exact same mind frequency. Sort of like the exact channel playing on the radio. She heard him speak in her head. _

_They were the one and the same. Destined to be best friends for eternity._

_From then on, everyday Shiki (he hated the name Senri) and Rima came to the playground to play together. They played every game imaginable together: Cops and Robbers, Tag, Hide and Seek (but they always seemed to locate each other waaayyy to easily) and their favourite game of all... Spy. They seemed to be in a different world from the rest of the children on the playground but they were always insepearably together in all their worlds. Even as they became older they outgrew the childish games but still met each other underneath the biggest oak tree in the park to hang out and do their homework. _

_One particular day, when Rima was fourteen, she was late in meeting Shiki at their oak tree. She ran while sending a telepathic message to Shiki, complaining about getting out late from school due to her psychopath teacher and raging menopaustic hormones. When she arrived, no one was under the tree. She waited until sunset under that oak tree, worridedly messaging her best friend. At last she trudged home where she was ambushed by her mother and a letter. It was from Shiki saying that he and his family (which only consisted of him and his mom) was moving. He spoke bravely of finding his father, someone he longed to find since enfanthood. He would miss her a lot... but to Rima it didn't matter anymore._

_He, her bestest friend had left her. Left her alone only with a single physical memory. A golden key necklace, secured around her neck, forever locking in their memories. _

_After that day, Rima kept going back to the oak tree after school. She waited for his return everyday and when he never showed up, she left with crystal tears flowing freely down her face. She kept going back and going back. E__ventually she stopped visiting their tree, but she never gave up hope that they would meet again. The Fates were cruel for they pushed them apart, she never had a chance to tell him how their friendship had morphed into love, never had a chance to hold on. _

_She became an agent, inspired by their childhood game of Spy. Somehow she knew they would meet again._

_But she didn't expect that when they did, one would have the gun pointed at the other._

**Lol! that took like a looonnngggg time. Athena is playing! i gotta go watch it! busy first term so ill try to update as much as possible during winter break lah!**

**xoxo, Hani **


End file.
